What happens on Halloween stays there!
by ebby 7695
Summary: Emmett and Jacob are celebrating Halloween together. What can happen when they decide to tease and have a little bit of fun with Mike? One shot.


**I got an idea so I decided to write this story, Lots of the ideas came Gracs ( Grass; Grace; so gangsta!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Emmett's POV**

I was so excited. I was getting Candy!

Halloween was definitely the best time of the year and I was going to be spending it with my best buddy in the whole wide world.

Mr. Wolf man a k a Jacob.

Our costumes this year were the best ever and they were super creative.

I was going as a vampire and Jacob was going as something that I would never suspect… A werewolf.

I made my costume myself and it was the best.

I had a dark cloak and I sharpened my teeth so that I looked like a real life vampire.

Then I shaved off all of Edward's hair and put it on my head.

Now I looked perfect.

" Emmett. I'm here!" Yay Jacob was here. That meant that we could go out and get the candy.

" Wow Jacob you look great. Your costume is the best that I have ever seen! Let's go. I am starving. I haven't eaten anything in two weeks so that I could eat all of the candy."

We picked up our potato sacks and headed out the door.

We needed to use a potato sack because of all the candy we were going to get. And of course we had to have room for it all to fit.

" Jacob where are we going to go first?" I was standing there wondering what house we could go to first.

" What about Mike Newton's house? We could play a trick on him. Our costumes are the best! There will probably scare him to death. That would be the funniest thing ever."

" I agree! Let's go."

We began to travel to his house. Imaging all of the possible things that we could do.

" We should cover his house in toilet paper."

" Or we should glue a rainbow wig to his head."

As we were walking I saw an extremely familiar face.

" Gary!"

**( A/N For the people who don't know Gary is a character that I made up and he is in one of my other stories the secret life of Emmett Cullen. If you wanted to find out more about him there is a description about him in chapter 5. This is pre vampire.)**

" Emmy baby. How are you? Oh my god! I love your costume. I see you're a vampire. Ohh who's your friend."

" Gary this is Jacob. We are best friends. I love your costume. Your grapes aren't you. So cute."

" Yeah I know. Grapes are the gayest fruit. That is why I had to wear them. Isn't it fabulous!"

" Yeah well I guess I will see you around Gary. Jacob and I have a lot of work to do!" We walked away leaving a very happy Gary standing there.

" Man, I cannot wait to see the look on Mikes face when he sees wait we are going to do to his house." Jacob was starting to get really excited.

" Jacob? What if he gets angry."

" Emmett since when did you ever give a damn if Mike got angry?"

" Well I stole the strawberries that he was about to eat. Then I threw them at him while he was kissing Jessica. He caught me and said that next time I did anything wrong to him he would chop off my penis. I think that he meant it!"

I love my penis. I didn't want him to take it and hang it on his wall.

Creepy pervert.

" Yeah I can understand where you are coming from. But you're a vampire. You could kill him in seconds."

" Yeah I guess that you're right. Well let's get this over and done with."

We once again continued to go to his house.

Even after what Jacob had said I was still worried.

" Seriously Emmett calm down. You're killing my vibe."

Jacob was getting extremely annoyed.

" I am fine. Lets get this done. It is going to be fun."

We quickly ran to his house. If we got this done before the sun went down, then we could get a lot of lollies. Which in the long run would be so much better.

" Emmett have you got everything that we need?"

While we were on our way here and making up ideas we found one that we both agreed with.

" Yeah I have. Lots of paint and some eggs. You can start painting the right side of the house ad I will start painting the left. Lets get started."

I ran to my side of the house and Jacob ran to his.

We were going to paint it in rainbow colours so that Jessica would finally know Mike's true feelings towards men.

As for the eggs, well we had seen people throwing eggs at houses on t. v and it looked fun.

It didn't take us long to paint the house.

But we both began to completely freak out when he turned the light on and walked outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Emmett and Jacob what the hell did you do to my house!"

Yep we were going to be killed. We hadn't even gotten to use the eggs yet. I wasn't losing that kind of opportunity.

" Emmett, we need to get out of here! Hurry up!"

" No Jacob. I have never egg somebody's house before. We are going to do this."

" Fine Emmett. Throw them while you're running."

That was fine by me.

I began to throw the first eggs.

But I didn't hear a crack for some reason.

I turned around only to be shocked by what I saw.

The egg hadn't cracked when it hit his house.

Instead it had gone straight through.

I didn't know that was physically possible.

I had to check out what had happened to the egg.

I ran around to the other side leaving Mike to chase Jacob.

I got to the other side in 1 second flat.

There was a whole from where the egg had gone through.

So I calculated the trajectory of the egg and assumed where it landed.

I liked to think smart things!

I found the egg. It was still in perfect shape.

There wasn't even a crack.

" Jacob. The Egg didn't crack."

I ran back around the side of the house to show him my discovery.

He was tying Mike to a tree.

" Really. Wow. Lets try to see if we can do it again."

It took us twenty minutes and three cartons of eggs but by the end of it I actually felt extremely happy.

Mike's house now looked like a piece of Swiss cheese. It was really quite amusing.

After we had given Mike the experience of a life time we went and finished of our trick or treating.

We finished the night with two sacks each filled with candy.

It was an experience that I would never forget.

I hope that you liked the chapter! Please review.

X o x o Ebb


End file.
